


Limitless

by skysinger



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Related, F/F, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysinger/pseuds/skysinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Korra first came to Republic City, she had hoped she would finally be able to use her power as Avatar to make a difference in the world. However, her mentors have different plans - the city is a dangerous place, and there are many that no longer believe bending is necessary to bring peace and balance. After a brash move that reveals the Avatar's presence, Korra learns the truth in Tenzin's warnings the hard way, and finds that in order to deal with the corruption within the city, she must first find balance within herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Rated for blood/injury depictions (not anything particularly violent, but I put the warning just in case) and for language.

Korra feels most alive at night.

She's far out at sea, the hazy light from Republic City a smudge on the horizon as she rides the surf, moving with it in a lazy cadence. Waterbending is a dance - free, flowing, ever changing, but strong and deep as the oceans. The half moon bathes the water in a bright sheen as she bends, turning the bright towers she spins into crystalline pillars. Moon and ocean, yin and yang, joining forces in the Avatar's every motion. 

A laugh escapes her as she leaps into the air, streamlining into a dive, embracing the cold embrace of the sea as she kicks deeper, deeper, deeper, before turning back and launching herself to the surface, cresting the water and sending spray into the moonlight like so many tiny diamonds. Her heart soars in a chorus of ten thousand heartbeats, the faces of her past flooding her and exalting in her joy. 

At night, she can be herself.

Out here, she can be free.

* * *

“KOOORRAAA!!”

She jumps up at Meelo’s scream, wide eyed and cursing herself for turning her back on him for even an instant. He’s hanging from the lowest branch of a nearby tree by the leg of his pants - who  _knows_ how he got there - so she runs up and grabs him by the waist before he falls. She rights him quickly and sets him down on his feet, facing her, and gives him a hard glare. 

“What did I say about your objectives today, recruit?” Korra barks in the most authoritative voice she can muster, hands clenched behind her back in parade rest. 

Meelo snaps into a smart salute, accompanied by a stoic frown. “I must help Jinora clean the dishes and give Poki a bath, sir!”

“And have you completed these tasks?”

“No, sir!”

“And does climbing a tree help you complete your mission?”

He chews on his lip, ruining his facade with a whine. “But dishes and bathing are so  _boring_ -”

“Wrong answer! Is that how you speak to your commanding officer?”

That snaps him back to attention. “No, sir! Sorry, sir!”

“Dismissed!”

He scampers off to the house, and Korra turns to a rumbling laugh behind her. “Looks like you took Bumi’s advice with Meelo, hmm?”

“Hey, Tenzin,” she says with a tired smile. “You’re home early.”

She wonders (not for the first time) at how these three children could possibly have come from a man like Tenzin. Even just being in his presence Korra feels more relaxed, as if the very air around him is calmer just because he’s in it. 

“Korra,” he greets with a nod. “My meetings went quickly today, so I’m taking the afternoon off. How are the girls?”

“Jinora’s in the kitchen doing dishes, and Ikki’s taking a nap with Pema and Rohan. Well,” she corrects, "they  _were_ napping, but I just sent Meelo inside, so that might not last for long."

He nods knowingly, but still looks pleased. “And how are you?”

She sports a grin and spreads her arms. “Fit as a fiddle.” 

That’s the other thing about Tenzin - he can always tell when she’s lying, and he always calls her out on it. “Those bags under your eyes tell a different story.”

Korra holds his glare for as long as she can, but finally folds. “I...haven’t been sleeping well.”

“What did you do last night?”

“Laid in bed for a while?” she offers unsuccessfully.

“What have I told you about going out, Korra? It’s dangerous. You could get caught. If anyone saw you bend...”

"Then what?" she bites. "They'd know the Avatar is around, and maybe hasn't abandoned them completely. What would be so bad?"

His brow curls. "Korra, you have to be patient! You are not invincible. You've been here long enough to know that most of the city doesn't think they even need an Avatar anymore. You must be patient, until you have reached a place spiritually where you can offer the guidance they need."

Annoyance pools in her stomach and cools her veins, but she's tired of this argument - they've had it hundreds of times. "I know I'm not invincible, but I'm not  _helpless_ , either."

"I never said you were." He sighs, extending his arms. She meets his embrace, resting her head against his chest. "You're a part of this family, Korra, and I don't want to lose you."

She swallows the tight feeling his words put in her throat. 

"You've been working a lot lately," he says eventually, gesturing back at the dock. "Take the afternoon off."

She feels a pang of guilt when she realizes that Tenzin likely came home early on purpose to give her this chance. She offers a grateful smile at his kindness.

“Thanks, Tenzin.”

* * *

Korra jumps from the edge of the boat before it even comes to a full stop, trusting the nearby deck hands to tie it down for her, and heads down the shoreline at a brisk pace. She always wears traditional water tribe garb when she's on the Island - the connection to home and to her culture is really important to her, and Tenzin thinks it is, too. In the city, though, she’d stick out like a sore thumb in that outfit, so she has to run and change. 

She steps off the curb - 

Screeching tires. " _Watch out!"_

Something slams into her side and sends her flying.

It's a reflex to splay out her hands to cushion the air and break her fall, but she freezes because she's in  _public_ and that would be a  _very bad idea._ There's a pop in her elbow when her hand slams into the road and she hits the ground hard. She grits her teeth against the fiery pain as she sits up.  _Fuck,_ that hurts. 

"Oh, spirits, are you okay?"

Korra looks at the woman bending over her and suddenly feels a bit dazed. Maybe she hit her head. The woman's holding a helmet under her elbow and is pushing a pair of goggles up off her eyes and Korra thinks that she's one of the most beautiful people she's ever seen. Green eyes meet hers expectantly and she starts, blinking around to get her bearings. 

She spots a motorcycle tipped on its side behind the woman and frowns. "Did you just hit me with your bike?"

The woman bites her lip. "I didn't see you, I'm so-"

Korra points down at her bright blue outfit with her good arm, disbelieving. "How did you not see me?"

"Because you walked out into the middle of the street without even looking for oncoming traffic."

A fair point. 

"Here, let me help you up." She offers her arm, which Korra takes to help hoist herself back to her feet. She starts to brush herself off, but the woman keeps her hand extended in introduction. "I'm Asami."

Korra smiles, gesturing apologetically at her arm. "Korra. I can't really..."

Asami gasps when she looks down. Korra finally looks, too. Her elbow's pointing out at a funny angle and she swears her forearm looks shorter - well, that explains why it hurts so much, at least. 

"Spirits, I am _such_ an idiot. Let me take you to the hospital."

"No! No," Korra repeats with less alarm, "I...have a friend that can take care of it." Korra's never been a good liar. Thankfully, Asami studies her face but doesn't press. 

"Will you let me look at it, at least?"

"What, are you a medic, or something?"

The ghost of a smile crosses Asami's face, like Korra's said something funny. "Or something." She takes the lack of protest as a go-ahead and carefully takes hold of Korra's arm.

Korra bites the inside of her lip hard to muffle a hiss of pain, but Asami is gentle, holding the joint steady and unmoving. She presses two light fingers to Korra's wrist to check her pulse, then runs them along the lines of her bones. "I think you dislocated it," she says, "but I don't think it's broken. Will you please let me take you to a hospital?"

Korra shakes her head. "No hospitals."

Asami studies her again, glancing from her injured arm back to her eyes. "I can fix it, I think."

Tenzin always tells her she should be more careful, more patient, more cautious, but Korra always goes with her gut. Even when her gut tells her to let a stranger pop her elbow back in. "Do it."

Asami's brow rises in surprise. "Are you sure? It's going to hurt."

"I can take it." Korra grins. "Do your worst."

Asami nods slowly. "Just tell me if I need to stop."

"Got it, doc."

She moves Korra's arm out to the side, holding with one hand above her elbow and the other around her wrist. "Try and stay as relaxed as you can, it'll make this easier." Korra closes her eyes and bites her lip before nodding, and Asami moves, bending Korra's forearm in slowly toward her while pushing her upper arm back. 

Her teeth dig into her cheek hard enough to break skin and her eyes are squeezed so tightly she sees stars, but she doesn't say a word. She does her best to keep from tensing her arm but  _fuck._   


Suddenly her arm shifts with a disgusting bony clunk, but just like that she feels  _so much better._  Korra lets out a sigh of relief, pulling her arm from Asami's grasp and flexing experimentally. Sore, but pain free.

"Better?"

"Better? I feel  _great!"_  Korra laughs in disbelief, letting her arm drop back down to her side. "You have magic fingers, or something. Are you sure you're not a doctor?"

Asami's smile is big and bashful, and it's adorable. "An engineer, actually."

"Huh. Well I guess doctors are basically mechanics, just...for people."

The comparison slips out before Korra thinks about how dumb it sounds, but Asami just laughs. "Yeah, you're right."

"Well, thanks for helping me, anyway, I appreciate it."

"I'm the one that hit you in the first place, it was my own fault. Even if you are a jaywalker," Asami adds with a teasing smile. She hesitates briefly before plowing on. "Can I make it up to you with dinner?"

Korra's eyes fly open. Dinner? Like, a dinner  _date_?  _Dinner_ dinner? Her heart races. Keep it cool, Korra. "I think you already made it up to me by fixing me up, but...yeah, dinner sounds nice."

Asami's eyes are glittering as she reaches down to pick up her motorcycle. "Where do you want to go?"

"Ever been to Narook's?"

She has that look again, like she's in on a secret. "I know the place. How about tonight at 6?"

"I'll be there."

* * *

Bolin's in the loft when Korra bursts in. By the look of it he just suited up for a workout, stripped to his undershirt with his hands wrapped in tape. He jumps in surprise at the loud entrance, but his face lights up when he sees her. "Korra! Long time, no see!"

"What's up, Bo?" She grins at him as she pulls down her wolftail, shaking her hair loose over her shoulders.

He waves at the sandbag set up behind him. "Hot date, obviously. Seriously, though, where've you been?"

Korra ducks into her section of the room, shifting through the small shelf stuffed with her clothes. "The Island. Pema's been stressed lately with the baby, so I stayed over for a few nights to help out. Tenzin finished work early today though, so I'm free."

He accepts her answer. It's not a lie - technically Air Temple Island is her home, so it's not weird for her to stay, but most evenings she sneaks into the city. When she's not taking to the seas, at least.

"Sweet. Hey, want to help me warm up? There should be an open sparring ring or two downstairs."

She grins over at her friend, tossing her armbands to the floor, then yanking her shirt off over her head and replacing it with a worn tank top. "Yeah, if you're ready to get your ass kicked."

"Be nice. I have a tourney match today."

"Yeah?"

He tosses her a roll of tape and they head downstairs to one of the training rooms, Bolin filling her in on the details. "Mako and I both entered this one. It's divided by class, and then the winners of each class do a round-robin championship."

Korra ignores the ache of jealousy in her chest as she binds her fingers. Tenzin forbade her from entering the tournaments, because  _it's too risky_. He's probably right - using bending forms in a fight without accidentally bending would be a challenge -  but that doesn't make her feel better about it. "That sounds really cool. What are your chances?"

"Mako should take the Fire group easy, he's the best on the roster. A few of his buddies from the station joined Earth, though, and they're really good. I've been practicing a lot, so I think I'll make it a few rounds in at least."

She finishes taping her hands carefully, nodding in approval. "Well, good thing you have me around to give you some tips." He rolls his eyes. 

They put on pads and step into the ring. Korra tucks her elbows and plants her feet in a low Earth stance, but suddenly Bolin stops, eyes wide in alarm. "Dude, what happened to you?"

Korra looks down and grimaces - a deep, dark bruise is starting to form across her elbow and upper arm. "Oh, that? I, uh...fell down?" She bites her lip. "Well, was pushed down, actually."

"Pushed by who?"

"Just this girl I met down by the port."

Bolin eyes her skeptically. "And this girl just walked up and beat the shit out of you? Is she still  _alive_?"

"Well, it was kind of one-sided. She was on a motorcycle."

_"What?_  Korra!"

"No, I'm okay!" she assures him hurriedly. "Well, I sort of popped out my elbow - his jaw drops - "but I'm totally fine now because she fixed it!"

"Who did?"

"The girl that hit me."

He rubs at his chin, mouth twisted in confusion. "So you got hit by a motorcycle-riding doctor? That's pretty lucky, all things considered."

"Nah, she's an engineer. And I'm pretty sure we're going on a date tonight."

Korra thinks it's the first time she's ever seen Bolin speechless. 

He recovers quickly, though. "Dude, you have crazy game. And really weird taste, but hey, this is a judgement free zone." She raises her eyebrows and grins, cocky comment rising to her lips, but he cuts her off with a finger. "But I am  _not_ sparring with you right now, not after you just got run over. Want to just run through some forms with me?"

Bolin may be a child at heart, but he's as stubborn as the rock stances he fights with, so Korra doesn't try to argue. She nods and takes a step back, coaching him along as he grounds himself and begins to move. 

* * *

Being in the arena during the day is weird. Korra’s used to hanging around at night, watching the bigger matches, where the crowds are loud and drunk and fired up and the announcer’s booming voice rings through the din. For these smaller matches, though, the stands are nearly empty, and the atmosphere is much more casual. 

“Get ‘im, Bolin!” she cheers when her friend steps into his ring. He gives her a wave before settling into a stance in front of his opponent, a darker-skinned man that’s a head taller but still half Bolin’s size. He looks more built for Water or Fire forms - based solely on stature, it should be an easy match.

The whistle blows and they begin to circle each other, legs and shoulders spread wide. The other man strikes first, with a swift upper hook, but Bolin dodges easily, deflecting the punch with his forearm and striking the man’s exposed side to shift his balance. Another punch, and Bolin traps his wrist, pulling him forward before shoving him back with a strike of his open palm. The man falls to the ground with a grunt and the whistle sounds. First point. 

Korra whistles in pride and gives Bolin a thumbs up when he turns to her. He’s on form today, his stances are solid and his hits are quick. His opponent adjusts a bit and the next few points are harder fought, but Bolin still takes the match in the end. The small crowd claps politely when the ref raises Bolin’s hand, recognizing his win. 

He’s all smiles when she meets him outside of the locker room, and she gives him a big hug. “Nice job - clean sweep. Your kicks are still shit, though.”

He laughs and shrugs, flexing his arms. “Hey, if I can take ‘em out with these, I don’t see the problem.”

“See, that’s exactly why you and I get along so well, Bo.”

They make small talk on the way back up to the loft, and when they get in he takes off for the shower. Korra makes her way back to her corner, trying to find the right clothes for her date. It’s just Narook’s, so casual. She thinks about Asami’s sharp outfit, though, and frowns. Not  _too_ casual, or she’ll just look like a hobo in comparison. 

She’s pulling on a pair of dark pants when the door opens, catching her attention. Mako sees her and quickly averts his eyes, changing course to the kitchen. 

Korra rolls her eyes. “Mako, how’s it going?” she calls.

“Fine.”

“Anything cool on the beat today?” She’s not even sure if that’s the right use of the word ‘beat’, but it annoys him when she uses cop jargon wrong, so naturally she refuses to try and learn. 

“Same old, same old. Booked a pretty high-up Triad guy earlier, but had to spend the afternoon filing paperwork.”

Korra scrunches her nose, pulling a loose shirt over her head. “Sounds tragic.” She finishes her outfit with her favorite jacket, military-style with buttons down the side, and a thick dark blue scarf that her mother sent her as a gift. She steps up to the mirror on the wall and eyes her reflection critically.

“Is Bolin around?”

“In the shower,” she calls back, running her fingers through her hair. She looks good. Maybe. Fashion’s never been her thing. It’s not getting any better, anyway. She heads toward the small kitchen and leans up against the wall. Mako’s digging in the fridge, but he jumps again when he sees her there, almost dropping the box of leftovers he pulls out. 

“Feeling okay?” she teases. “You seem a bit on edge.”

“What?” His ears redden a bit. “I’m not on edge.”

“Right. So are you going to stop acting like I’m about to attack you any time soon? Because I’m not, you know.”

“What?” he sputters again, “I don’t - I’m not -”

She grins at him. “Relax, Mako. Seriously. I'm still your friend. Just because this -" she gestures between them - "didn't work out doesn't mean we have to act like strangers."

"Right. Yeah." He gives her a small smile and she rolls her eyes again. He'll get over it. Eventually. 

She socks him playfully in the shoulder before turning around and heading for the door. “Anyway, I’m off - got a hot date tonight. I’ll see you later. Or not, actually. Depends on how good the date is, right?” She ignores the strangled sound he makes and laughs as she heads down the stairs. 

* * *

Korra’s early. 

She’s never early to anything. Ever. Tenzin yells at her for it all the time. Bolin and Mako always tell her to meet somewhere ten minutes before they’re actually planning to be there, and she  _still_ shows up after they do. Something tells her Asami is probably the punctual type, though, so here she is - three minutes to spare, leaning casually against the wall outside Narook’s.

The telltale grumbling of a motorcycle catches Korra’s attention, and she stands straight just as it rounds the corner, parking just in front of the door. Asami gives her a smile and a quick wave before taking off her helmet and shaking out her hair. It’s totally unfair that her hair looks so good even after being trapped under a helmet, but hey - she won’t complain.

“Hey Korra," she greets, “how’s the arm?”

She flexes her bicep with a smirk. “Back to normal, thanks to you. Just covered with a kind of nasty bruise.”

Asami’s face falls into a grimace. “I still feel awful, I’m so sorry.”

Korra shakes her head as she opens the restaurant door, gesturing Asami inside. “Honestly, don’t worry about it. I've had worse.” She follows Asami in and guides her over to the best table by the window, tossing Narook a quick wave over her shoulder. “I’m not mad. Mostly just excited for noodles.”

They sit, and Korra stops herself before she can slouch back like usual when she sees Asami perch on the edge of her seat, taking her napkin from the table and placing it carefully into her lap. She quirks a smile at a memory of the etiquette lessons she had to do with the White Lotus -  _the Avatar MUST be a proper diplomat_ \- and mimics the woman’s motions, just with a little less grace. 

“You look different,” Asami says, nodding at Korra’s outfit. 

She runs her fingers along the edge of her scarf, feeling a bit self-conscious. “Yeah, water tribe fashion earns a lot of funny looks here in the city, so I usually change when I get back from the Island. Good different, I hope?”

Asami nods. “Definitely. I liked your other outfit too, but I get it. Republic City isn’t always kind to people from other cultures.” A plump waiter brings a pair of menus, which Asami takes gratefully with a smile before continuing. “What do you do on the Island?”

“Air Master Tenzin and my father are good friends, so when I came to the city he agreed to take me in.” It comes to her lips so easily that she almost forgets it’s a half-lie of necessity. “I mostly help with his family, babysitting and running errands and stuff. I take care of Tenzin’s boats, too.”

They fall into an easy conversation - Asami’s interested in the boats, of all things, and Korra’s delighted to talk about them. She grew up near the shipyard down south, and it’s nice to talk about it with someone that understands. Asami asks about life at the South Pole, too. As Korra rambles about the small town and the open wilds and the expanses of sea and ice, she has to bite back a little wave of homesickness. She fingers absently at her scarf. It’s been a long time. 

Their noodles arrive just as Korra mentions Southern Tribe cuisine. “These noodles,” she flashes a grin up at the waiter, “are as authentic as they come. Best in the city, for sure.” He bows deeply with a pleased smile before walking away.

Asami hums after taking a bite. “You’re right - delicious.”

It’s obvious to Korra that Asami’s very well off. Even more so than her elegant clothing, the air she carries about her gives her away. Perfect poise, perfect manners, polite smiles and humble laughs - she’s the perfect woman, liked Korra’s etiquette teachers always hoped she would learn to be. 

“So,” she asks after swallowing a big bite. “You said you’re an engineer, and you know your way around a boat - what do you do, Asami?”

Something flickers across Asami’s eyes, so quick Korra almost misses it. Hesitation, maybe? “I do design work for Future Industries.”

“Seriously? That’s so cool!” It really is. Future Industries is only the most important company in the city. Maybe even the world. “So Satomobiles, obviously, and...motorcycles?” she hazards with a smile.

Asami’s face lights up, any trace of hesitation gone. “Yeah, I designed that bike - it’s not even on the market yet, I’ve been using it to make sure there’s no problems we need to fix before production.”

“ _So cool,_ "  she repeats reverently. 

“Yeah, it is.” 

“Hey,” Korra offers, “maybe sometime you can meet me at the docks, and you can check out some of the boats?” She rubs at her neck. “Maybe you can help walk me through some of the more mechanical repairs, or something, and I can take you around the bay if there's time.” 

Asami’s smiling, green eyes twinkling, and she’s so pretty it makes Korra’s stomach flip. “I’d love that.”

It’s nearly eight by the time they leave the restaurant. Korra doesn’t want the date to end - it was comfortable, casual, like hanging out with an old friend. She could listen to Asami talk for hours, and she wasn’t bothered by Korra’s long-winded stories either. Her chest feels light with nerves when they step up to Asami’s bike. 

“Thanks again for dinner, that was really fun.”

“I thought so too,” she agrees. “Worth getting run over for, though?”

Korra pretends to think about it. “Well, I don’t know...might need to do it again sometime, just to make sure we’re even.”

Asami laughs, and it’s as beautiful as the rest of her. “So if I were to stop by the port sometime, where could I find you?”

“Tuesdays and Thursdays, C dock, I’m there around four and could always use some company.”

“Then I’ll plan on it.” Korra’s heart leaps into her throat as Asami leans forward, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. “Bye, Korra.”

She’s frozen in place and she’s not entirely sure her voice still even works - seriously Korra? _be cool_ \- so she gives Asami a dopey smile and a wave before the woman takes off on her bike, speeding down the block and into the heart of the city.

* * *

Aside from a few stray fishermen and the crews from the cargo ships, she's the first one at the port the next day. She takes the long way to the Island, swinging under the bridge and around Memorial Island first. The wind whips her hair back in a furious stream as she sails past Aang's statue. It'll be hell getting the knots out of it later, but if she closes her eyes she can pretend she's flying, commanding the winds and the seas as she was born to, like Aang and the thousands of Avatars before him. It eases some of the constant tension she feels in her shoulders, just for a little while.

She stops by the stables first, putting her fingers to her mouth and blowing a shrill whistle. Two deep barks answer her, and seconds later her giant polar bear dog rounds the corner and knocks her to the ground, sniffing her eagerly and rubbing against her with her big wet nose. “Naga, no,” she laughs, trying to push the animal off. “Seriously? It’s only been a day.” Korra’s no match for the hulking dog, and she has to jump to her feet to avoid getting crushed under her paws. “I give, I give. Let’s go get breakfast, okay?” She swings onto Naga’s back and the polar bear dog dashes up the hill. 

The radio's on when she enters the common room in the Temple, blaring the morning news. " _Reports of a mass break-out from the City jail are coming in from several independent sources! Chief Beifong has scheduled a press release in an hour, presumably to confirm that four high-profile criminals somehow escaped from a high security area of the prison and are now on the loose! Identities remain unknown, but there is speculation that they may have been members of the polarizing anarchist group the Red -_ "

"Good morning, Korra!"

Korra glances up at the woman leaning against the door frame. "Hey Pema, how are you feeling?"

The woman shrugs. "I've been better." She points back at her quarters. "Rohan was up all night, keeping us awake."

"Hey," Korra stands quickly, "let me take care of breakfast this morning - I slept just fine, you get some rest." For once, she had peaceful dreams, full of open seas and smiles and bright green eyes.

Pema's smile is genuine and thankful. "You're a gift to this family, Korra, I'm not sure what we'd do without you."

The praise makes her uncomfortable, but Pema's just like Tenzin. She means every word. 

Morning passes in a whirlwind of barely-contained chaos as Korra tries to get breakfast taken care of while keeping the peace between Meelo and Ikki. Mercifully Jinora steps in to help before heading to lessons with the acolytes - she's mature for her twelve years, and Korra's never been so thankful. 

She may not have the rambunctious energy that Meelo and Ikki do, but Korra's fit and strong and fast and after spending the morning scampering across the island in a heated game of tag she has them worn out. She curls Meelo into her shoulder and leads Ikki by the hand back to their quarters, settling them both in for naps. It's tempting to follow them and take a nap herself, but instead she takes Naga and heads down to the training grounds to run through her forms.

It's necessary practice, she knows, and better to do it here than at the arena - if she slips up here, there's no one around to see. It takes precision and control to keep from bending, to prevent herself from cutting the air with a lance of fire or pulling the stones around her free from the ground. Earth, fire, air, water - she channels all four forms, twining them together in a furious dance, tenuously holding in the power within her while stretching herself to her physical limits. 

Time passes, though Korra's not sure how much. There's a sheen of sweat covering her face and bared arms, and she hardly notices the brisk chill of the autumn air through the heat of her body. Tenzin always urges her to meditate, to let her mind be free, but  _this_ is the only way she knows to clear her mind. Moving, twisting, jumping, embracing the earth and the air and the intangible world around her, letting her body do what it was made to do. 

"Korra."

It's enough to break the tenuous balance she holds, pushing her over the edge of control. Her eyes flash white, a burst of flame springs to her fingertips as she turns, already on the attack - 

It's Tenzin. Energy leaves her in a rush and she slumps forward.

"Korra," he repeats sharply, this time an admonishment. "You  _must_ be more careful - what if I had been someone else?"

"Then I would've knocked you out and chalked it up to a head injury-induced hallucination."

"Why can't you take this seriously?" he snaps angrily. "It is not something to joke about!"

The high from her workout is gone - now Korra just feels exhausted and sweaty and pissed off. "I wouldn't have to joke about it if you'd just let me be myself. What kind of Avatar am I if I can't bend?"

"You - "

"No!" she cuts him off. "You spend all this time telling me to 'embrace my spirit' and 'free my mind' but in the next breath forbid me from using the powers I was born with. They  _are_ my spirit, Tenzin, and using them is the only way I can be free. If you really wanted to help me you'd let me embrace that."

He shakes his head, robes billowing out behind him in the wind. "Korra, you aren't listening, and you're twisting my words. I've urged you to keep your identity hidden to protect you, not to restrict you. There's forces at play here in this City that you don't understand and that you are not prepared for, and until you are ready - "

"But you don't ever teach me about the City, you just make me practice forms and meditate until my head spins. I've been here for a year, and you haven't taught me  _anything_!"

It's not true at all, and she knows it, but her temper's gone too far. She can't take it back now. She shoulders past him in a huff, refusing to meet his eyes. "I'm leaving. Come, Naga." The dog pads up to her and she clambers into the saddle.

"Korra, please -"

She turns Naga down the path to the docks and disappears, leaving his protests to fall on deaf ears. 

* * *

Korra leaves the arena with her hands tucked in the pockets of her worn leather jacket and chin buried into the collar. Mako has his second round match tonight, but she has a few hours to kill until then, and she's  _not_ going back to the Island.

This time when she crosses the busy city streets, she makes sure to look both ways.

Republic City is so different from her home. It's always fascinated her. Everything is louder and everyone is rushing, not to mention that it's twice as warm. There's a reckless energy in the air, even at night, and it makes Korra feel small - not in the insignificant way, just like she's one small part of something big, something alive. Sometimes, when she's wandering around through the food markets or people-watching in the park, she can forget for just a moment that she's the Avatar.

That thought makes her frown.  _There are forces at play here that you don't understand_. She could understand, if he'd let her. She carefully crosses another block, letting her feet take her through the city without paying much regard to a destination. 

A commotion down the street catches Korra's attention, and she stops when a car screeches past her. Two policemen follow on foot, running past her to their vehicle, one yelling into his handheld radio. "Hostage situation, sector five, 25th eastbound in an unmarked black Satomobile. Hostage 21-year-old female, priority level one. Suspect armed, I repeat, subject armed."

Korra ducks into an alley, heart pounding. She knows what Tenzin would say.  _Leave it to the police, Korra. It's their job to take care of things like this, not yours_.

But what  _is_ her job, then? To wait? Wait for what, exactly?

She hears tiles squeal on pavement as the cops take off in pursuit. 

Her brow tightens, closing her eyes as she pulls her collar up over the lower half of her face, decision made. When she snaps her eyes open they're glowing white, and fire runs through her veins as she leaps into the air.

She always does go with her gut.

* * *

She jumps from rooftop to rooftop, following the black car as it tears through the city. The driver lost the police several blocks ago, sending their car spinning into a corner store after an unexpectedly sharp turn. Korra feels her heart pumping, raw energy flooding through her in a tempest, waiting for release.

The car speeds off toward the park. An opening. Korra jumps effortlessly, leaping forward and riding the breeze, landing on top of the Satomobile with a bang. The driver swerves in surprise, but she leans low and braces herself against the roof so she's not thrown off, fingers curling into the metal. The car rights itself and continues down the road. 

With a swift turn and a raise of her hand, a row of sharp rocks burst from the ground in front of the car. The brakes squeal but it's too late - the car rolls over them and there's a few deep  _pops_ when the points pierce the tires. The ruined rubber slaps against the ground as the car grinds to a halt. 

Korra jumps down and throws open the driver's door. It breaks free from the hinge and clatters to the ground from the force of her pull. Two men in front, she notes, and the hostage tied up in back. She whips a rope of water out of a nearby fountain, scooping the driver out by the waist and suspending him in the air to her side. The second man reaches for his door but she stops him with a burst of fire aimed just past his head, making him flinch back as the fabric upholstery bursts into flames. 

A sharp clap rings through the air and Korra feels a shock of pain in her hip. A second clap, a second shock, this time to her arm. The driver's pointing a black stick at her - she doesn't know what it is, but whatever he did with it caused this pain. She whips her hands up and covers all but his head in water, then snap freezes it with a clench of her fist. He drops to the ground encased in ice. 

Distracted, she doesn't notice the other man jump at her until it's too late. He slams into her arm - the arm already covered in bruises - and they hit the ground hard. She hisses in pain and throws him off with a roar. He's holding onto her jacket, though, and tears the sleeve of it along the seam. 

Korra's on her feet in a flash, cutting at him with slashes of flame, pushing him back until he's pressed against the ice encasing his friend. He fumbles at his belt, pulling out his own black stick, but she flicks her wrist and sends it clattering to the ground with a burst of air. She widens her stance and with two quick turns picks up the discarded car door and slams it into the man's torso, curving the metal into rough shackles around his arms and legs. He slumps helplessly against the ice, fury and pain etched into the lines of his snarling face.

She turns in her stance and looks at the car. Crackling flames dust over the exterior, now, as more of the car begins to burn. She whips a burst of air through the vehicle, snuffing the spreading flames, then tugs open the backseat. The hostage's hands and feet are tied, and her head is covered in a black bag. 

Through the focused chaos of the Avatar state, Korra hears the screaming of bystanders, people that happened to be driving by or enjoying a day in the park before she showed up. Some of them are coming closer - she twists her arms, pulling more water from the fountain and pushing it around her in a wave, freezing it into a tall barricade of ice so they can't get too close. She breaks her fighting stance, and reaches around the hostage's waist to pull her from the car. 

Two quick swipes with a deft flame cut the ropes from the woman's wrists and legs, but before Korra can do it the woman reaches up and tears herself free of the hood, revealing long black hair and angry green eyes. 

It's Asami.

Shock chills the fire in her veins, almost enough to force her from the Avatar state. 

Korra tucks her chin further, waiting for the other foot to drop.

Miraculously, it doesn't. The look in Asami's eyes morphs from anger, to shock, to awe, but not to recognition. "Avatar," she breathes in disbelief. "How did you...why - "

"Are you okay?" Korra forces herself to ask, thankful that the Avatar state deepens her voice.

Asami nods, still looking dazed. "I'm fine, just shaken up. Who were those men? Why did they - why did you - " She looks back at Korra and her eyes go wide. "You're hurt."

The Avatar looks down. Dark wet blood is spilling from holes torn into her left shoulder and hip.

"He shot you. They're metal projectiles, bullets, fired from a gun - a portable combustion tube, basically. You should be able to bend them out."

Korra nods dumbly. 

"This..." Asami's fingers brush against the torn leather sleeve, eyes skating over the bruise underneath. Her brow furrows, and her eyes snap back to Korra’s face. 

Korra pulls away sharply, turning so her arm is out of sight and backing away. It's too late, she realizes, panic rising in her chest - Asami's watching her with those sharp green eyes, and she  _knows_.

She does the only thing that makes sense. She runs. 

Wailing sirens echo through the streets as she takes three quick strides and leaps to the top of the ice wall she created. In a series of fluid motions she pulls the ice into a fluid pillar, launching herself into the air before letting it fall in a rushing wave.  

"You can't run forever, Avatar!" Korra glances back, hair whipping across her face. It's the driver of the car, watching her from his icy prison with a feral smile. "This is only the beginning!"

She hits the side of a building with a smack, fingers clenching into the stone wall as her shoulder screams in protest, and she climbs her way to the roof just as a squad of police cars arrive to the scene. Korra doesn't pause before taking off across the rooftops, desperate to get away from the mess she created. 

* * *


	2. Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I see you've dressed for the occasion, Avatar, and I see that the descriptions of your stature were grossly overstated."
> 
> "Nice to meet you too. Are you done insulting me?"
> 
> "Hardly. Are you going to apologize for laying waste to my city? I have half a mind to put a warrant out for your arrest, considering the damage you caused with that stunt."
> 
> "I did what I thought was right, and in the end I think we can agree that justice was served despite the...collateral damage. But I'm the Avatar, not some masked vigilante, and now that I'm here, I want to help."
> 
> "How amusing that you think I need your help."

" _Fuck,_   " she hisses, hands pressed against her hip.

_You should be able to bend them out,_  Asami had said, so she was trying. Easier said than done. It had hurt like hell when the bullets went in, and it hurt trying to pull them out, too. The one in her arm had almost gone through and through, so with one sharp tug it had broken through the other side, but the one in her hip is in deep.

Agony courses through her as she pulls on the metal, trying to force it through the path it came in through to avoid causing more damage. She coaxes at the metal, pulling and pulling, until with a squelching pop it comes free, clattering to the bathroom floor next to its twin. She ignores a rush of nausea and bends a stream of water from the running tap onto the wound, trying to stop the fresh flow of blood and heal the area quickly.

It takes time, but she does it. Her body is mostly intact again, with three rough scars the only marks left of the fight. Done bending for now, she lets go of the Avatar state.

She almost collapses to the floor out of exhaustion, and has to lean against the sink to hold herself steady. Her head is spinning, probably from losing so much blood, and she's  _famished_ .

Three quick bangs. Gunshots. She's back on her feet, flexing her arms - no, not guns. The door.

"Are you done in there yet? Hurry up already," calls an angry voice from the other side.

"Just give me a minute," Korra yells back, biting her lip and surveying the mess. She tugs back on her clothes, wiping the blood from the dark leather of her jacket and from the floor as best she can with a towel. Satisfied with her work, she balls it up and throws it away, but not before picking up the two bullets and shoving them into her pocket.

She leaves the bathroom, glaring at the large man waiting outside, and limps out of the store toward the docks.

* * *

"What have you  _done_ ?"

Korra's never seen Tenzin so furious, all ice and steel. He flips on the radio sitting on the table in front of him.

_"- return of the Avatar! You heard that right, kids, the Avatar is back and he's right here in Republic City! Just an hour ago, multiple eyewitness reports say the Avatar single-handedly thwarted an attempted kidnapping of an unknown high-profile subject, detaining the two villains and leaving them in police custody! Collateral damage is high, with thousands of yuons worth of damage initially reported to the streets and -"_

Korra hardly listens, and speaks as soon as Tenzin flips the radio off. "Tenzin, I couldn't just -"

"You couldn't leave it to the police to do their job?"

"The cops lost him, they would've let them get away!" Korra plows ahead. "I'm the Avatar, Tenzin, and I can't ignore that anymore. It's my duty to help people, and to bring balance to the world. I did something good today, it was - I mean, it wasn't perfect, but I know it was right. I  _know_ it was."

They watch each other in silence for a moment. Tenzin lifts a hand and fingers at the hole on her shoulder, grimacing when his fingers come back red. "They hurt you."

She's a bit taken aback by the change in subject, by the pain in his words. "I, um...the driver shot me, with these." Korra reaches into her pocket for the bullets, dropping them to the table. "I think I can learn how to stop them, though - they're made of metal, that's how I got them out. I can  _do_   this, Tenzin."

He sighs, picking up one of the projectiles and rolling it between his thumb and fingers. "Well, you don't have much of a choice, now." He raises one thin finger. "But they cannot find out who you are, Korra. Your identity stays secret."

_She knows._    


Korra hardens her jaw, forcing down the lump of panic in her throat. "I kept my hair down and my face mostly covered." She points at the radio. "The newscaster even called me a  _he_ , so that's a start."

Tenzin nods, placing a protective hand out over hers. “I knew this day would come, and though it’s sooner than I had planned, you don’t have to do this alone. I will help you in whatever way I can.”

His heartfelt words break through her tightly-wound restraint. Korra grabs his hand tightly and lets herself cry.

* * *

Despite Tenzin's protests to stay on the Island and rest, Korra ends up taking a boat back to the City later that night. She got him to fold by insisting that her friends would be suspicious if they didn't see her at the match - the truth, actually.

There's not much time, but she runs up to the loft first. She had a spare shirt and pants on the Island, but no jacket. She belatedly wishes she'd worn a different one out today - the leather had been one of her favorites. Maybe a tailor could fix the tears, if she could find somewhere inconspicuous...

She's digging around her stuff, trying to pick a replacement, when the door opens behind her. "Korra?"

She keeps searching until she finds what she's looking for - the military-style jacket she'd worn the night before. "Hey Mako, what's up?"

His footsteps echo on the wood floor. "I was starting to think you weren't going to show."

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss it, especially after the buzz you drummed up with your win last night." Korra tugs her jacket over her shoulders and buttons the side, glancing at him as she turns. "Got what you need? We can walk down together."

Hesitation flickers across his face before he nods, shouldering his bag and following her out the door.

They walk in silence down the stairs and toward the arena. It's awkward, as usual.

"How was work today?" she asks as they head toward the far end of the arena.

Mako snorts. "It was a total disaster. Didn't you hear?"

Keep it cool, Korra. She pulls her face into a curious expression. "No, what happened?"

"I'm working a beat down in the Dragon Flats - low key, just watching for signs of trouble, and suddenly my radio's blowing up. There was a raid at one of the Future Industries offices and they took a hostage. You'll never guess who it was."

"Who?"

"Only  _Asami Sato_ herself, Hiroshi Sato's daughter. Crazy, right?"

Korra's eyes fly open, and it's not an act. "No shit." The heiress to the Sato fortune hit her with her motorcycle? Asked her on a  _date_ ? And the best Korra could come up with was Narook's?

Asami's hesitation when Korra asked about her job suddenly makes sense, and Korra can't help but feel like she was lied to. Of course, omitting the details of your parentage isn't exactly the same as hiding that you're the  _Avatar_ ...

Suddenly she feels a little sick.

They walk into the locker room and Mako hangs up his jacket, grabbing a roll of tape for his hands. He keeps at his story, getting excited. "So they put out a call and this chase starts, and they lose the trail for a bit and we're all starting to think they'll get away. But then we start getting all these calls from the park - Korra, the  Avatar  was there."

"What?"   


"I know. Apparently he just came out of nowhere, ripped the car open and took out the kidnappers like they were kids. When we got there one was trapped in a block of solid ice, and the other was cuffed up with  _pieces of the car._   The Satomobile was all charred and burnt, and Miss Sato was just standing next to it, totally unharmed." He frowns a bit. "She took it really well, actually - maybe being a Sato comes with instructions on what to do if you're kidnapped, or something. Mostly she just looked pissed off."

"Wow." Korra shakes her head, leaning back against the wall and trying to ignore the pang in her chest at that last part. "So the Avatar's back, huh? Took him a while." Her heart pounds as she waits for his reaction.

"I know, it doesn't seem real. Chief was totally livid - almost smashed through the door of her office while she was talking to some of the deputies. Her  _metal_ door."

She snorts. "If anyone could put a hole through steel, it'd be Beifong. Why was she so mad?"

A shrug. "I think it's just the whole 'vigilante justice' thing. She kept saying the Avatar should have met with her, and worked with the police instead of parallel to them."

Korra almost smiles. "Yeah, that'd make sense." Tenzin had suggested that, during their talk.  _You do_ not  _want Lin Beifong as your enemy, Korra_ , he'd said,  _so you have to make it right_.

Mako unzips his bag, taking out his pads - the announcer's voice sounds from the arena, indicating the match will start soon. "We'll just have to see what happens, I guess."

“Yeah, I guess so."

 

* * *

 

 

For once, Korra’s thankful for the Island’s seclusion. Three full days go by and she doesn't set foot farther than the training grounds. She can almost pretend that nothing happened, that each day that goes by is just another day like any other, spent chasing children and practicing forms and dreaming of the seas. 

Almost. 

_"At a press conference this afternoon, the Council released a statement condemning the Avatar's actions, stating that such ignorance of the justice system will not be tolerated. It is still unclear if charges will be filed, as the Chief of Police has not yet addressed the matter. However, Councilman Tarrlok made his views on the matter clear, stating that - I quote - 'the Avatar is a relic of an era long gone, and it's past time that he make himself forgotten, as well.'"_

"Seriously, guys? Radio off. It's time for dinner."

Meelo leaps off his chair and takes off for the table. “Raaaaah!” He screams, arms flailing. “I’m the Avatar! Bow before my awesomeness!”

Korra picks him up by the waist, swinging him over her shoulder and carrying him to his seat. “Maybe after dinner you can show off your powers, yeah?”

“Unhand me, mortal! I feed on fire and the blood of my enemies!”

“Meelo!” Pema admonishes, scowling from across the table when Korra sets him down. “Manners!”

His pout only lasts a moment before he digs into his food.

Korra grabs a few pieces of fruit before making her escape, waving a quick goodbye and heading down for the docks. She can't face Tenzin tonight - the city doesn't seem all that appealing, either, but his grim disappointment sounds even worse.

With deft fingers she sets the rigging of one of the smaller boats, fingers flying over knots ingrained into her muscles. There’s no sounds out here but the wind in the drying leaves and the lapping of the sea against her hull.  She lets herself relax.

It’s a perfect day to sail – the air is cool but the sun is still warm, and the sky is that brilliant cloudless autumnal blue. Korra cuts through the bay slowly but surely, enjoying the strain on her muscles as she approaches Republic City in all its grandeur. The south pole is beautiful, of course, but there’s nothing like that magnificent skyline anywhere else in the world.

Korra maneuvers her boat into her stall, tying it tightly to its post before de-rigging. Only then does she realize there’s someone standing there, and that it’s not one of the deck hands.

She turns and finds herself staring into hard green eyes.

“We need to talk.”

Uh oh.

"Oh, hey, Asami, how's -"

"Come with me."

Korra shrinks a bit under Asami's commanding tone, and follows like a dog come to heel as she strides down the dock and across the street toward a parked Satomobile. Korra slides into the passenger seat, trying to look everywhere but at Asami as the other woman sits down at her side.

She slams her door shut, muting the noise of the pier and leaving them in near silence.

"You weren't here on Tuesday."

Korra winces, swallowing sharply. "Yeah, I was busy with the kids, Meelo was -"

"Korra, please don't lie to me."

She looks up at Asami and immediately wishes she hadn't. There's a maelstrom of emotions just behind her hard, shining eyes. Korra suddenly feels very small.

"I, um." She bites her lip, trying to push down the rush of icy fear deep in her chest. "Look, I just...are you doing okay? Are you hurt? Spirits, you were _kidnapped_ , you could've..." she trails off, unsure how to put voice to her worries.

Asami shakes her head. "I told you I was fine." Korra tries to protest again - how can she just be _fine?_ \- but Asami cuts her off. "Of course I was scared, but it all happened so fast. What matters is that they didn't hurt me. My father..." She freezes. They lock eyes again.

"It's okay," Korra admits. "I know."

Asami looks down at her hands and sighs. "I wasn't trying to hide. I'm not ashamed of who I am, it was just...nice to be treated like a regular person, for once. I love my dad and I love what he does, but people define me by him all the time. You didn't, though." Her eyes flicker back to Korra's. "I wasn't trying to lie to you."

"I don't care who your dad is. It doesn't change anything. You're still just Asami to me."

There's a pregnant pause before Asami replies, so soft it's almost a whisper. "Would you believe me if I said that you're still just Korra?"

She squeezes her eyes shut. "No," she whispers back, "no, I wouldn't."

There's no such thing as 'just Korra'.

She tenses when Asami's hand brushes against her shoulder. "Listen, I understand if you don't want to, but...I'm here for you, if you ever need to talk, or anything."

A choked laugh. "I don’t even know what I would say."

Asami's hand moves down over her fist, holding it softly. "Well...maybe just start at the beginning?"

Korra chews on her lip, looking down at Asami's hand. The roughness of her fingers is a surprise, at first, a direct contrast to her impeccable manicure, but when she thinks about it she realizes it's not a surprise at all. Asami works with her hands, puts things together and shapes them into existence. It's only fair that her creations mark her permanently in return.

"I was four, the first time." She swallows. "I got mad about something and threw a tantrum, lashed out and burned a hole straight through the wall. My parents spent all night patching it up so no one would notice."

The words start slowly, haltingly, but suddenly they're spilling out of her all at once. She talks about how her parents took her to the White Lotus compound, deep in the southern tundra. She talks about learning and fighting and mistakes, about loneliness and solitude and bitterness. She talks about the sea, about sailing recklessly through storms of salt and ice, about dancing in the moonlight and showcasing her power to the empty sky. She talks about Tenzin and airbending and delusions of grandeur, about limits and shackles and anger. Asami holds her hand the whole time.

"I always thought that once I came to Republic City I could stop hiding and start being myself, but..." she trails off. "I was just trying to do the right thing, I didn't mean to - spirits, I can't keep living like this."

She doesn't even realize she's crying until Asami's reaching to brush a tear from her cheek.

"You're very brave, you know that?"

Korra sniffles, and it's gross and wet but she can't bring herself to care. "I feel like a coward."

Asami shakes her head. "Being afraid doesn't make you a coward, it just makes you human."

She sniffs again, leaning back in her seat and rubbing her eyes with her sleeve. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Listening." She feels...lighter, maybe, like the weight pressing on her chest is a bit more manageable. "I've never really talked about it before."

Asami squeezes her hand. "You don't have to thank me. Like I said, that's what I'm here for." Her smile is soft and kind and beautiful, and Korra thinks she might be falling for her, just a little bit.

“So...what happens now?”

She asks the question without thinking, and it feels stupid, in hindsight, but Asami just shrugs. “We could get coffee, if you want.”

It’s not what she’d been asking about, but somehow the casual answer loosens the knot in her chest enough that she smiles just a little bit. “Yeah, I think I’d like that.”

Asami squeezes her hand one more time before putting her keys in the ignition and starting the car. “Good. Me too.”

* * *

Korra takes a breath and focuses on the pressure between her fists, trying to focus on...nothing. Not on the cool breeze brushing through the drying leaves, not of the tingling of distant wind chimes, not on the faint lapping of the bay against the rocks far below, and _definitely_ not on her rumbling stomach.

She slumps in frustration. "It's not working."

Jinora opens one eye, giving her a critical look that’s eerily reminiscent of her father. "We've been out here for two minutes, Korra. Relax."

"But I'm hungry."

"You sound like Meelo."

"Yeah, and sometimes Meelo's concerns are valid, too."

Jinora closes her eye and takes a deep breath. “Just give it more time. This was your idea, anyway.”

Korra makes a face, but straightens her back and re-assumes her Lotus position. True, it had been her idea, but that didn’t mean it was a good one. 

Asami had mentioned last night that she should take some time to herself to relax, and do something that would help take her mind of things. And okay, sure, she hadn't said to _meditate_ , but the whole point of it is to clear your mind, right? It had sounded like a good plan, at least.

After counting thirty slow breaths, she thinks maybe this time she's gotten it. Then she realizes that just by thinking, she'd ruined it.

She huffs, slumping over again. Meditation sucks.

“It isn’t just about clearing your mind,” Jinora says, as if in answer to her thoughts. “It’s about becoming one with the world around you.”

“You make it sound so easy.”

Jinora shrugs. “It _is_ easy. You’re the one making it hard by thinking too much. Meditation isn’t in your head. It’s about your spirit. Focus on the air as is flows through you in each breath, and when you let it out, let yourself to be free.”

Once again she sets herself into the lotus position, closing her eyes lightly. She considers the feeling she gets sometimes while she's bending - the sense of oneness with the elements within her, as if she is guiding them more than controlling them, letting them use _her_ rather than the other way around. Maybe that's not so different from meditation, after all.

She breathes the tension out of her muscles, slowly, completely, pausing before the next inhale. Cool air spins through her lungs, courses to the corners of her body before leaving in a soft rush, back out into the world. She tries to let herself out with it. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale.

Time slows. Serenity falls.

* * *

When Korra opens her eyes, the island is cloaked in darkness, and Jinora is gone. She stands slowly, suddenly hyperaware of her body, like she can feel each of her muscles move in tandem with the others to bring her to her feet, to help her stand and walk.

Naga's sleeping just outside the dais, and starts awake when she hears Korra approach. Korra smiles and runs her fingers deep into Naga's soft fur, relishing the sensation and the familiar heat of the dog's body. She hums softly and pulls herself onto Naga's back, letting her lead the way back to the Temple.

Tenzin's waiting for her, silhouette dark against the firelight inside. His expression is soft when she dismounts and approaches him. "I spoke with Jinora. Korra, I'm so proud of you," he whispers, and it makes her feel proud, too.

"Come," he says, "I have something for you."

Korra follows him inside, curiosity piqued. "I hope it's food," she teases - it breaks through the solemn air they're carrying between them, but she can't resist - "I'm starving."

She can practically _feel_ his eyeroll, but he doesn't respond. He picks up a thin box resting on the countertop, and hands it to her. "If you're going to be the Avatar, you'll need to look the part."

Her brow rises in surprise when she raises the lid, revealing the clothing inside. She sets the box on the table so she can look at them properly, pulling them out and holding them up in front of her. "Tenzin, where...how...these are _amazing_." There's a light blue top like what she has on now, only meant to be worn under a swath of dark blue fabric that sweeps up into a hood edged in tribal designs. The dark sleeves cuff at the elbows and there's a sash at the waist to belt it tightly over practical black pants. There's detailing along the seams of those, as well, to tie the pieces together.

"Your mother made them for you. She told me to pass them on when you were ready. I know that the past week hasn't been easy for us, but nevertheless, I believe it is time."

 Unbidden tears rise to the corner of Korra's eyes. "Thank you."

"Of course." He pauses, clasping his hands in front of himself. "I also owe you an apology."

She blinks. "For what?"

“For failing you as a mentor.” She opens her mouth to protest, but he waves her down. “I became complacent, and neglected to offer you the opportunities you needed to come into your own. If I had been more understanding, and more willing to help you...perhaps if I had listened, then I could have better prepared the council for this.”

Korra fingers idly at the material in her hands. “I heard about the statement yesterday.”

His brow furrows and he sighs. “I did everything I could to delay, but Tarrlok carries heavy influence. I’m sorry. I do have some news, though.” He reaches into his robe and pulls out a page from a newspaper, handing it to her. “It’s tomorrow’s front page. I thought you’d like to see it.”

The headline is big and bold: “SATO SIDES WITH THE AVATAR!”

Korra scans the article quickly. _In a statement released last night, Future Industries CEO Hiroshi Sato vocalized his support of the Avatar, in direct contrast to an opposing statement from the Council earlier this week. Sato cites the Avatar’s bravery and willingness to step in to right an injustice. "The Avatar is an example to us all," he states, "as we should all have the courage to do what is right, whatever the personal cost." Sato does have vested interest in the Avatar’s case as the incident in question began with a break-in at a Future Industries office and resulted in the capture of a high-profile employee, whose name has not been publicly released. If not for the Avatar's intervention, the employee would likely still be held at large by the perpetrators, whose motivations are as yet unknown. For the full statement released by Sato, refer to page 5._

She’s smiling so hard that it hurts a little bit, but she can’t stop thinking Asami, Asami, Asami. Her name is never mentioned, of course, but Korra knows they're her words.

“Maybe it doesn’t seem like much,” Tenzin rambles, “but Sato carries weight in this City, and having his support may well turn the tide.”

The gears in her head are already turning, thinking, planning, like some machine come to life. “I think I have a plan,” she says, “and I’m pretty sure you’ll actually like it.”

“We’ll see about _that_.”

* * *

There's a lone officer at the front desk of the police department the next morning. Unsurprising, given the early hour. He's leaning back casually, feet resting on the desk in front of him as he flips through a magazine. Korra walks right up to the desk, and he doesn't even look up.

"What can I do for you?" he drones.

"I need to speak to Chief Beifong."

"And who do you think you -" he finally looks up, and he freezes in shock when he sees her burning white eyes. Sweat beads at his brow and he throws down his magazine, sitting up straight-backed in his chair. "Uh, Avatar, yes, I'll just - I'll call her now, she'll be right with you."

She resists the urge to grin as he stumbles to the phone. It'd really ruin the scary-as-hell persona she's established.

"Chief, sorry to bother you, but - "

 _"Is it an emergency?_ " asks a curt female voice.

"Um..." he glances back at Korra, paling at her gaze. "I think so?"

 _"It either is or it isn't, you useless lug,_ " she clips, _"please do not interrupt me again_."

"No wait!" he panics, "it's the Avatar, the Avatar is here to see you."

A beat of silence. _"Direct him to the first booking room. I will be there shortly."_

He hangs up the phone and points over his shoulder with a shaking hand. "First door on the right, Avatar, uh...sir."

She nods in thanks and strides off for the room.

It's sparse, with a heavy table and two chairs dominating the space lit by a single harsh light. Korra opts to stand rather than take the seat, but brushes her fingertips lightly over its metal back as she waits.

The Chief of Police arrives not a minute later, shutting the door behind her with a metallic click. She's a harsh woman, from the black-and-gold uniform she wears to the twin scars cutting haphazard tracks down her cheek. Her eyes skate over Korra as she rounds the table, dislike clear in her scowl.

"I see you've dressed for the occasion, Avatar," she says the title in a way that makes Korra feel unworthy of it, "and I see that the descriptions of your stature were grossly overstated."

Did she just get called _short?_ Annoyance spikes through her, and she crosses her arms in front of herself, mirroring Beifong's position. "Nice to meet you too. Are you done insulting me?"

She sniffs. "Hardly. Are you going to apologize for laying waste to my city? I have half a mind to put a warrant out for your arrest, considering the damage you caused with that stunt."

Korra bites back an angry retort – spirits, it was only half a block – instead plowing ahead with the words she'd rehearsed. "I did what I thought was right, and in the end I think we can agree that justice was served despite the...collateral damage. But I'm the Avatar, not some masked vigilante, and now that I'm here, I want to help."

Beifong raises one thin eyebrow. "How amusing that you think I need your help."

She raises her palm, sends a casual flame dancing over her fingertips. "Maybe you don't need it, but you definitely want it. Those men that kidnapped Miss Sato, they had guns. I have a feeling that’s a problem for your men, but it doesn’t bother me." The flame sparks higher, fanned by her anger. "Let me be part of that investigation. I can find them, and I can take them out, without even breaking a sweat. All you have to do is point me in the right direction."

"And what do you get from this...arrangement?"

Korra lets the flame fizzle out in her fist. Revenge, she thinks. "Legitimacy,” she answers.

"I see." They eye each other for a long moment. "The Council doesn't support you, Avatar. What makes you think you'll have better luck with me?"

"It's been a week, and you still haven't spoken against me, so you can’t hate me that much." She only pauses briefly before taking a gamble. "Plus, Tenzin told me to try."

Beifong's brow rises in genuine surprise. "Tenzin? How -" She schools her features quickly, resuming her glowering pose. "I should have known he was tied in with this."

"I get it if you don't trust me," Korra shrugs, "but you trust him, and _he_ trusts me."

Once again Korra feels like she's being sized up. She barely breathes, hoping against hope that this works, because if it doesn't she's totally fucked.

Eventually, Beifong gives a sharp nod. Korra almost sighs in relief. "Fine. You get to help, but you do it on my terms."

"Which are?"

"You work within the chain of command, and you follow the damn rules. Cops can't just tear things apart that happen to get in their way, so neither can you."

"But -"

"Listen, kid, you need me more than I need you, so don't act like you can negotiate."

She doesn't like it, and she bristles at being called _kid_ , but she nods anway. Tenzin would be so proud.

"For now, we keep your involvement in this specific case a secret, but as a courtesy I will release a statement regarding your plans to work with the department in the future."

Now it's Korra's turn to be surprised. "Thank you. I'd appreciate that."

"Hmph." Beifong turns to leave. "I assume you plan to stay in touch with Councilman Tenzin?"

"Yes."

"Then I will send you details of the case through him." With that, she turns on her heel and leaves.

Korra lets out the breath she'd been holding, relishing her victory for a moment before composing herself and striding out of the room back to the exit, ducking her head to hide her grin.

* * *

The rest of the day passes quickly, the high from her successful conversation with Beifong sustaining her through a three-hour tea party with Ikki and her stuffed animal friends that only ended with the intervention of two of the acolytes carrying the girl off to class.

Tenzin's boat is barely at the dock when she's pushing hers away, leaning against the side of her boat and catching the breeze in her sails. It's not about leisure, this time, it's about speed - she has a date, damn it, and she's _not_ going to be late.

She docks, haphazardly tying down her sails before jumping out of the boat and hurrying down to the street. Asami's already there, leaning against her car and looking so effortlessly gorgeous that makes Korra breathless.

"You're late," she says, but she's smiling so Korra knows she's not really mad.

"Sorry, I was working against the wind today. We should still make the match in time, though. Ready?"

They hop into the car and Asami takes off for the arena. She drives fast. _Really_ fast. Korra's not scared or anything - it's not like she's never gone faster, armed with a glider or the sheer thrust of her bending - but she's glad she has a seatbelt.

"So," Korra draws out the word as they tear down the street, "did you happen to read the paper today?"

Asami's lips quirk. "I might have, yeah."

"That headline was pretty impressive."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Thanks for that."

Asami glances over at her with a soft smile. "I told you, you don't have to thank me. Besides, all I did was point my dad in the right direction - all I said was that it was too bad the Avatar wasn't getting enough support, and he took off from there."

"Well all that means is that I'll have to thank him, too." Her eyes widen when she realizes the implication - to do that she'd have to meet Asami's dad, and that's a really stressful idea. She tries to reassure herself that Hiroshi Sato doesn't know she's dating Asami, he just knows her as the Avatar, and as evidenced by her success with the Chief of Police, the Avatar's PR skills are getting pretty good.

They park in the arena lot. Asami starts heading toward the main entrance, but Korra grabs her hand to lead her the other direction. She grins when Asami doesn't let go.

There's an emergency exit door around the corner, and by jiggling the handle _just so_ Korra hears a click and yanks it open. She holds it and gestures Asami inside with a dramatic bow, earning an eyeroll and a soft giggle. "You're cute." Not what she was going for, exactly - chivalrous, maybe, dashing would be good, too - but it still makes her blush.

Asami looks curiously into a few of the training rooms they pass on the way to the loft stairs. "I've seen a few matches before, with my dad, but I've never gotten to come back here," she explains. "These facilities are really great."

"Yeah, pretty sweet, huh?"

"The gym back home is nice, but there's not a lot there. Mostly machines, and then the shooting range. Nothing special."

Korra turns back to Asami in surprise. "You have a gym in your house?"

"Billionaire dad, remember? I think you're underestimating the size of the estate. But yeah, growing up I had private lessons in self-defense and stuff like that."

"Huh," Korra muses, "I guess I never pegged you as the hands-on type." She freezes. "Well, _that_ was a stupid thing to say. Since you, like, build motorcycles, or whatever."

Asami smirks. "Trust me, I'm _very_ good with my hands."

Korra realizes she's maybe not just referring to motorcycles, and her face flushes dark. She turns to continue down the hall in an effort to hide her embarrassment.

Asami falls into step beside her and mercifully changes the subject. "So do you train here a lot?"

"Yeah, I help Mako and Bolin a lot, and like you said, the facilities are top-notch." She sports a silly grin and flexes an arm. "Can't you tell?"

Asami swats her arm down with a laugh. "Show off."

"Is it showing off if it's true, though?"

"Yes."

They reach the base of the stairs to the loft and Korra hesitates. "Mind waiting here, just for a minute? I don't want to just, y'know, barge in."

Asami nods, and Korra takes the steps two at a time. She even knocks twice before opening the door - can't have Asami thinking she's a complete barbarian.

"Guys?"

"'Sup, Korra? It's just me, Mako's already downstairs." Bolin peeks out of the kitchen, bowl of noodles in hand. He swallows and gestures between her and the door with his chopsticks. "Did you just _knock_? I swear I heard a knock."

"Listen," she glances behind her, "You know how I went on a date the other night?"

He takes another big bite of noodles and talks right through them. "With that girl that ran you over? How could I forget?"

"So I sort of invited her to watch you guys tonight, is that okay?" It comes out all in a rush, like she's nervous or something.

"Dude, of course - wait, is she here?" Bolin tosses the empty bowl into the sink. "You gotta introduce me! Hang on, I'll grab my bag."

Asami's waiting at the bottom of the stairs, hands clasped behind her back as she looks at the paintings decorating the hallway - it's old art, picturing benders of every element using their craft. She turns when she hears the two of them coming.

"Asami," Korra says proudly, "this is my friend Bolin. Bolin, this is my, um -"

She catches her mistake and winces. Oops.

"I'm Asami, Korra's girlfriend."

Korra's heart stops.

Did she hear that right? No fucking way. Asami glances over at her with the most proud expression, but there's a question in her eyes, like she's asking if it's okay. Somehow it shakes away Korra's nerves, and she can't help the stupid grin that spreads across her face. "Yeah. My girlfriend." That's something she could definitely get used to.

Asami offers Bolin a hand, smoothing her features into a winning smile. "Nice to meet you, Bolin, I've heard good things."

Bolin's dumbstruck, frozen in place with his mouth stuck in a little 'o'. Korra stomps on his toe as discreetly as she can, hard enough that he squeaks in pain, but he recovers and shakes Asami's hand. "Right, yeah, me too, good things, good things." He trails off and bites his lip, glancing over at Korra. "Actually mostly I just heard about how you ran her over with your bike...but I guess you guys got past that?"

Korra just groans and starts down the hall. "C'mon, Bo, let's go."

"Hey," Asami stops them, pointing apologetically at the women's restroom down the hall. "Mind waiting for me, just a minute?"

Korra smiles. "Take your time, we'll be here."

As soon as Asami turns, Bolin's hands are on Korra's shoulders, and he's staring at her with wide eyes. "Korra, I don't know how to tell you this, but you're dating _Asami Sato_."

"Yeah, I know."

"As in, Satomobile Sato. Future Industries Sato."

"That's her."

He blinks, tugging her in closer. "Your girlfriend is a literal billionaire and you are shrugging that off like it's not a big deal."

She shrugs his hands off. "Because it's _not_ a big deal," she hisses. "She's just a person, like all the rest of us."

"I guess," he glances back at the bathroom, "but on any given day I have maybe a thousand yuons to my name, so forgive me if she doesn't seem sort of goddess-level to me. Like, like fricking _Avatar_ level, y'know?"

Korra laughs, and maybe it's a little too high-pitched to be convincing, but it's been a long week. "Now you're just being ridiculous. Just, please be normal, okay? This is really important to me and I don't want her to be uncomfortable, and she's actually really cool and I like her a lot. I don't care what you do, just...pretend she's homeless or something, whatever."

Bolin studies her and nods. A gleeful grin speads slowly across his face. "Oh, you have it bad for her, don't you?"

"Shut up."

" _Really_ bad."

"Bolin..."

He wiggles his eyebrows. "Mako's going to freak out, oh man."

"Yeah, thanks for that reminder."

"Who's going to freak out?" Asami walks up to them with a curious smile.

"What, Korra didn't tell you?"

"Bolin, _no_ -"

It's too late. He wraps an arm around Asami's unsuspecting waist, leading her down the hallway. Korra follows behind, fuming, listening to him recount her relationship with Mako in agonizing detail, much to Asami's amusement.

"...so get this, she gets so mad at him for breaking up with her that she comes down here for a workout, and busts one of the heavy bags straight off the chain. Took three guys and a lift to get it set back up. Mako stayed at a friend's place for like three days after that."

Asami turns and raises her eyebrow. Korra gives her an apologetic shrug. That's not exactly how it happened - she may or may not have lost her temper for a second and broken it free with an Avatar-enhanced kick and slash of air - but that's not important. "It was a long time ago," she explains. "I'm obviously over it, but Mako's still kind of weird."

Bolin snorts. "If by 'kind of weird' you mean 'looks like a constipated moose lion whenever you're around', then yeah, we'll go with weird."

They make it to their section of the stands, the rows right at the front of the balcony by the locker rooms. Asami walks up to the edge to look out over the arena, eyes sparkling. "This is so cool. Thank you so much for bringing me."

Korra smiles, but Bolin beats her to a response. "Oh, anytime," he leans against the wall, pointedly flexing his muscles. She hits him in the gut and he grunts, doubling over in pain and shooting her a wounded glare.

"Good evening, everyone!" booms the announcer, and the growing crowd cheers in excitement.  The three of them move back to their seats. "Welcome to the deciding match in the Fire group of our first annual Tournament of Champions! The winner of this match will go on to face the winners of the other three groups next week in the ultimate style showdown!"

Korra glances over and sees Asami watching her. She blinks, seeing the question in Korra's eyes, and leans close to whisper in her ear. "Do you ever fight here? In the tournaments, I mean."

She shakes her head, watching Bolin, who's cheering along with the crowd. "I can't."

Asami nods slowly in understanding, mouth curling into a soft frown as she places a hand over Korra's knee. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Korra says, letting the subject drop and ignoring the bitterness on her tongue. She moves her own hand atop Asami's, lightly curling her fingers over the other woman's. "Is this okay?"

In answer, Asami turns her hand over, intertwining long, pale fingers with Korra's shorter, darker ones. "Of course."

Korra gives her a giddy smile before turning her attention back to the announcer.

"- the challenger, Mako!"

Bolin's raucous yell is loud enough for five men, and Korra's own cheers dissolve into laughter at his exuberance.

Where Earth forms are all about centered strength and balanced counterattacks, Fire is almost completely offensive. The whistle blows and Mako and his opponent dance around the ring, furiously working to score a hit and down their opponent. Mako strikes out with a cutting slash of his arm, but the man ducks out of the way and then jumps up into a sweeping kick. He's not fast enough. Mako catches his foot in one hand and tugs him off-balance, sending him tumbling to the ground with a cry. First point.

Fire stances are second nature to Mako, like he was born for them. Korra always admired that about him. In hindsight, that's probably what attracted her - fire is in her blood, and she saw that in him too. But while Korra's fire is hot and angry, Mako's is cold and calculated; where hers is unpredictable, his is tied up and carefully controlled. It's part of why he's so good in the arena. When an opponent makes a mistake, or gives even a hint of an opening, Mako's quick to exploit it.

He scores another point, this time with a swift kick that sends the other man skidding across the ground. Asami leans close to her again as the crowd cheers. "I can see why you liked him."

"Yeah?"

"First of all, he's really cute."

"...should I be worried?"

Asami chuckles. "No, you're cuter."

Korra shoots her a petulant frown. "I'm not _cute_ , I'm tough."

"The toughest, I'm sure." Her eyes study the fight. "But he's intense, like you. I'm not sure what it is. Maybe it's just because you fight like him."

"Oh, you've seen Korra fight?" Bolin hovers over Korra's shoulder, grinning.

Korra feels her chest tighten in panic, but Asami - as always - takes it in stride. "Yeah, she showed me a few of her moves a few days ago." Korra's face heats up. While vague enough to not exactly be a lie, there was _definitely_ an innuendo laced in that statement, and is that where this relationship is going? She's fine with that, of course - more than fine, probably -

She flushes further at the knowing glint in Asami's eyes.

Spirits, Asami Sato is going to be the death of her.

Bolin doesn't notice. "It's probably a good thing for the rest of us that she doesn't join these tourneys, because she'd totally kick ass. On a good day Mako can only beat her maybe one in four rounds, and none of the Water guys would even stand a chance."

Korra smirks. "You're damn right they wouldn't."

Mako goes down in the third round - a well-timed feint tripped him up, and his opponent caught him with a rough punch - but he takes the fourth and fifth, ending the match.

Bolin has to duck out quickly, since his match is next. As the crowd roars Korra gives him a hug, ruffling his hair and offering a brief "good luck, kick some ass" before he leaves.

"Hey, are you hungry?" Asami asks. "I'm paying."

"Am I _hungry_? What kind of question is that?" Korra grins at Asami's eyeroll. "Sure, I'll have whatever." Asami squeezes her hand before leaving, sending a new round of nerves fluttering through her stomach.

Mako gets up to their section before Asami gets back, hair damp from his quick shower. Korra waves him over, and stands to greet him with a hug. He's stiff, but he doesn't push her away. "That was awesome, Mako, you looked great out there."

He smiles a little in thanks, even though he shakes his head and shrugs. "I should've had that third round, he caught me off guard."

"Relax," she waves him down, gestures for him to sit in Bolin's emptied seat. "You had the match locked anyway, one round isn't a big deal."

They sit in companionable silence for a bit, listening to the hum of the crowd and watching the staff prep for the next match. It's nice, actually. Mako's always a bit stiff, but he's relaxed back in his seat, and he's not actively avoiding her. It's almost like old times. Almost. Korra cringes inwardly - Asami will be back soon, and Mako's not good with surprises.

"Listen, Mako, I have to tell you something -"

"Is it about the girl you brought with you?" He rolls her eyes at her obvious surprise. "I'm a cop, Korra, I'm not blind."

"She went and got food, but, um, she'll be back in a minute. I just wanted to warn you."

"Warn me?" Mako shifts in his seat. "Korra, I'm just glad you're happy. I'm - we - you were right, it's better this way, with us just as friends."

And there it is, the awkwardness she expected seeping into his body language despite his words. She offers him a small smile. "Look, if it's weird or anything just let me know, okay? I can make an excuse and we can move, or something."

"No, it's fine. Really."

And maybe it is, maybe it's not, but either way Korra believes that he's trying. For now, that's good enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So foot meet mouth - I'm an idiot for semi-promising weekly updates, I should know myself better than that. I tried, and I had about 8k of something resembling a chapter last Tuesday night, but I hated it and scrapped nearly all of it. So...sorry about that. I promise there's much more Avatar-action coming up next chapter. I initially had it in this one but it wasn't working at all, so another week or two should give me time to hone it into something that I think you guys will really like.
> 
> As always, let me know what you think, either in the comments or at skyllian-five.tumblr.com. Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and welcome to the trip.
> 
> I have all but the very end of this fic solidly outlined...I'm guessing (please don't quote me) that it'll be around 5-7 chapters total. If you have questions or want clarification on anything don't hesitate to leave a comment or shoot me an ask on tumblr (skyllian-five.tumblr.com). I don't have a beta reader or anything so I rely on you guys to let me know if anything doesn't make sense.


End file.
